Taylor Harding
Taylor Harding is one of the main characters in the first season of CBS All Access's Why Women Kill. She is portrayed by Kirby Howell-Baptiste. Taylor is a fiercely intelligent, kick-ass woman and lawyer perfectly in control of her sensitive side when she chooses to display it. She is also very protective of her husband, who is content to play beta to her alpha. Described admiringly by her husband, Eli, she is "one hot feminist," driven, impassioned, and very sexy. She's also upfront about being bisexual, and she and Eli have an open marriage, which, so far, seems to be working. History Background Personality Relationships Eli Cohen Taylor and Eli first met at a women’s march, where Taylor was giving a speech about dismantling the patriarchy. During the entire speech, all Eli could think about was "That is one hot feminist." Taylor told Eli she was bisexual right away. They eventually got married in an open marriage, allowing them to have sexual relationships with other people. Taylor loves Eli, and has always looked out for him, especially when she had to spend two years trying to fixing Eli's life after his drug abuse and overdoses after getting him into rehab. After everything that happened with Jade, such as her getting Eli addicted to drugs again, trying to turn Taylor and Eli against each other, and almost killing them, the two decide to stop their open marriage and decide to focus more on each other. Jade Taylor and Jade first met six months ago when Jade was selling lingerie at Agent Provocateur, and Taylor was there to buy a few bras when the zipper got caught in her hair when taking the bra off. When Taylor called Jade for assistance, they ended up having sex in the fitting room. Months later, Jade calls Taylor for help when her stalking ex-boyfriend, Duke, threatens her. Taylor brings Jade home to stay with her and Eli, who starts becoming attracted to her. The three later become a throuple. While Taylor doesn’t seem to care that Jade and Eli had sex while she was away, she does get angry when Lamar and Eli keep giving Jade credit for "being Eli's muse" after she helps Eli write his script by giving him special pills. Taylor laters tells Jade that Eli was a drug addict. Jade uses this to her advantage, especially after learning Eli gets “crazy generous” when high, even buying Jade a car. Taylor walks out when Eli refuses to go to rehab, but Jade stays with him. Taylor later assumes Jade is the reason Eli is on drugs again, so she decides to bail Duke out of jail, who tells Taylor everything about Jade, including that she is not who she says she is. While in Jade’s new car, Eli tells her that Taylor figured out her true identity, causing her to get distracted and crash the car. After the crash, Jade runs off. When Eli finally agrees to go to rehab, he and Taylor agree to sell the mansion and focus on their own relationship. But they are startled by the return of Jade, who is desperate for money, and start to fear for their lives when Jade disappears and they learn that Duke was murdered. After hiding in the mansion, Jade emerges and stabs Eli. She attempts to stab Taylor, but she manages to get the upper hand and stabs Jade in the stomach. Taylor and Eli leave with Jade's dog to their new home. Memorable Quotes Trivia Gallery Promotional Taylor 2019 Promo.jpeg Taylor Season 1.jpg Episode Stills MV5BZTFkN2NhZjYtNzQxNy00ZTQyLTgwMTQtYzdjYmM3MGQxMWIzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMDM2NDM2MQ@@. V1 .jpg Why Women Kill Promo Photo (11).jpeg Why Women Kill Promo Photo (7).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(10).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_E03_Promo_5.jpeg You_Had_Me_At_Homicide_S01E04.jpeg Why_Women_Kill_E06_Promo_1.jpeg I_Was_Just_Wondering_What_Makes_Dames_Like_You_So_Deadly_S01E09.jpeg Appearances References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Season 1 Category:Females